Surviving is Key
by Katheryn Greenaway
Summary: Hermione is stranded on an island after her plane crashes. Everyone she knows is unable to help her. And she has doesn't have her wand. *DUN DUN DUUUUUN*
1. Chapter 1

14th January 2011 about 11.30am

I'm alone on this deserted island. It's a simple concept but it's impossible to grasp. If you (the reader) find this leather-bound excuse for a diary: PLEASE, I BEG YOU, SAVE ME!

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm distinguishable by my dark blue T-shirt and jeans. Please! I haven't even finished high school yet! I don't want to die alone and young!

**Hermione Granger**

15 years old, crash survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

9th September 2011 Later the day

Since it seems I'm going to be stuck here for a while I have decided to keep a journal. It will help me remember what happens and if something does happen to me hopefully someone will find this and give it to my parents as my last words. All I know right now are the following:

I'm alone. There's no one else. No one survived the crash, not even the flight attendants.

I'm scared. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to my parents or friends and now I'm going to die.

REMAIN CALM AND COLLECTED.

Well… I guess I should start at the very beginning of this awful event. Here goes…

After the crash I remembered everything that happened. I probably got an adrenaline rush, like they do in those adventure movies where they get enough energy to think clearly and gain extraordinary strength, only this was real and none of that happened. I recalled the pilot's frantic instructions, the masks falling down and the panicking flight attendants running around ignoring everyone and everything just trying to strap themselves into seats. Then there was the frightening screaming, the horrible crying and the blood. Yes, the blood. We were descending too fast and the plane started vibrating violently. The carry-on luggage was falling off their designated shelves and creating huge thuds. Then someone let out a high-pitched scream and pointed through the mini window. The plane's entire left wing was engulfed in flame. Most of the passengers were screaming by now while the others were sobbing and embracing their partners or reciting prayers. I was doing neither; I wasn't doing anything. I was simply observing the events take place, frozen and thinking. I thought of the man sitting next to me, Trevor, I think his name was. I thought of my parents smiling and waving good bye as I stepped onto the escalator, my best friends giving me typical girly-girl advice about what to do when I saw a cute guy during my holiday, and my grand parents' excited voices rambling on about the current weather conditions in Australia (Perth) and how I should bring warm scarves and earmuffs, just in case. Before I knew it, the plane was falling apart. Shards of glass, from the windows, were flying everywhere and chunks of metal were smacking into people. I ducked down under my seat and held on for dear life (literally). I think that's when I lost my wand...

Then I supposed we must have crashed. In a matter of seconds the screaming and howling had stopped. Everything was deathly silent. The only sounds I heard were the fires, hissing and crackling, and bubbling coming from dying passengers' throats. I tried not to think of it as people dying but as people moving forward from their awful situation. Moving onto a happier place, wherever it may be. When I realised I was trapped under the seat I hurriedly pried open a small gap between the seats and gasped audibly as I touched something warm and wet. I looked to the side to see what I had moved. Trevor's ruined head was lolling to the side and his face was slashed open, crimson blood dripping into my hands. It was then that I fainted dead away, and I had planned to never wake up. Unfortunately and inevitably I did. I ignored the stabbing pains in my arms and Trevor's blood on my hands, not to mention his face, if you could even call it that now.

I crawled towards the small opening and made my way out, trying to breathe in fresh air but instead I breathed in smoke, the stench of burning meat and the unique metallic smell of blood. I quickly scanned the bodies of the people who were thrown out by the force of the collision while being careful not to meet their glassy, staring eyes. Then I ran for it. I ran away from the crash site like my life depended on it. Which, I soon found out, it did. It exploded about half an hour after had I left.

Once I decided I was far enough from the disaster I checked my surroundings and discovered that a little way into the trees was a grassy clearing. I ventured closer trying to see if there was anything more to help me. I saw a small, run down hut. Its windows were smashed and the door was hanging by one rusty hinge. I peered through the hole in the hut that I thought could only serve as a window and saw that no one was inside. Carefully I took a step through the doorway of the hut, waiting for some supernatural force to knock me back but none came. Inside there was a single, filthy mattress resting on a wooden bedframe that was threatening to collapse at any moment, a rotten table and termite eaten chair was in the corner of the small hut. On the table was a half used box of matches and a rusty mug. On the other side of the hut was a stone fireplace that had some stones missing. A peeling cooking pot was on the black coals of the fireplace and inside it was a small bag of rice (about one or two kilograms). The floor of the hut was just wooden boards crudely made into a floor. Some of the boards were missing to reveal never ending mini black holes while the walls were made of various rocks and sand. After the inspecting every nook and cranny I decided to go back to the wreckage and salvage some necessities I needed to survive in this hellhole. It was then that I saw another moving creature! At first I thought it was a person but then I saw it was only a goat and her kid. Two chickens (hens) clucked noisily as I came closer. The goat and her kid were in a grassy field. Next to the field there was small shed. In only contained a rusty axe, a bag of unopened chook pellets and a shovel caked in mud. Suddenly remembering my purpose I ran back to the plane crash site but got lost countless times before finally getting there. I grabbed some luggage and hastily looked through the contents chucking shoes, hats and pants everywhere. Finally I gathered the only survival things I could. The list composed of:

A Beginner's First-Aid Kit (with Course book) that I found in one of the flight attendants' lap.

In someone's luggage I found 6 Hanukkah candles. Unfortunately the other candles were melted to small stumps by the many small fires.

Thank the Lord for ration packs! The one I recovered was small and the massive block of Cadbury's chocolate had melted a little but then the thought: 'beggars can't be choosers' popped into my head and I was content.

In a old and rumpled suitcase was a fishing handline with only one hook

The last item: a mosquito net. It was in the luggage of the same person as above ^^^.

After that I decided to explore the island and try to find a civilization or food. Unfortunately there was no civilization but there was a banana tree (although the bananas were too young to eat just yet). I found a small stream of clear water. I wrapped the contents of the First Aid kit in my shirt and filled the box with water until it was threatening to spill.

After doing that I returned to the hut and I ate a humble meal of rice. It was not pleasant. It was not pleasant all. It was then that I heard the loud explosion of the remaining section of the plane. I rushed outside to see a small mushroom cloud rising between the trees.

Now I'm in the hut writing this. It's extremely hot and stuffy but I don't want to go outside and brave the perils of the island at night.

For tomorrow I plan to:

Go to the wreckage and see if I can get more clothes and items.

Make an SOS signal

Follow the stream to see where it leads. Hopefully it'll lead to a town or something.

Try and see if I can actually do wandless magic.

For now I plan to sleep on my problems and try to escape to my dream world that I love so much…

Hermione Granger


	3. Chapter 3

10th September 2011- Early Morning

I feel weird. It's like when you have a fever but I don't understand! I used the mozzie net and everything but now I have an awful rash that just won't go away, my head feels like it's going to explode and I think I'm burning up inside. I can hardly summon up enough energy to write this. It's only my second day yet I'm feeling like I'm about to die any second. I'm going to get though this I know it but it seems so hard and impossible. If only they send help soon. I wish Harry and Ron were here. They'd cheer me up and probably radiate trouble and someone would come.

Granger.

15th September 2011

Do not be alarmed by my last entry, dear reader. I'm still very much alive and kicking (as my dad would say). My body is still recovering from my condition. I was looking through the First Aid for Beginners book and I think there are three possibilities of my mysterious illness.

I could have caught:

A common cold mixed with the rash caused from sleeping on a disgustingly filthy mattress

Dengue Fever

Seborrhoea dermatitis

Today I went out to see the hens and the goat and her kid (they remind me of the book ' The Mouse and His Child'). Anyway I found out that the hens were not laying any eggs and the kid (I'm going to name him Kiddy) is pretty friendly. I did expect him to be scared of me and feral but I was oddly surprised. Whenever I would pet Kiddy his mother would get defensive so I only petted him for a few seconds at a time. After looking after the animals I set out to find the blown up wreckage and retrieve a few more clothes and the like. Unfortunately the explosion had destroyed everything left to insignificant little piles of debris. With my feeling of elation a bit damped I ventured towards a cliff I saw in the distance. After a while of walking through unforgiving forestry I saw a cave. Sadly it was not a particular type of cave that screamed out ' I'm-a-really-comfortable-cave-come-inside-and-rest-your-weary-feet-on-my-leather-pouf!' No, it was more like a foreboding, desolate, on-the-verge-of-a-complete-collapse type of cave. Carefully I ventured inside and the stone walls were clumsily carved into shelves. On the many shelves were bones. It was then that I should have listened more in science when Mr Lockridge was lecturing us about the various bones in the human body. The bones were small and some were very yellow. I went back to the hut and lit a candle then went back to the cave and checked to see if there was anyone in the dark corners of the cave until I discovered a rather big pile of bones in the corner of the cave. In the midst of the bones was a rather large Swiss Army Knife. The knife had some dried brown flakes on it; blood. I'm really confused and a bit wary, why is this hut here in the first place? Where is the owner of the animals and how had they survived for that long without proper food? Why did the plane have to crash here, of all places? How could I contact my parents? What is going to happen to me? What happens if I don't use my magic? OMG Am I going to die here!?

A very nervous and anxious Hermione G. and two goats signing off.

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..


	4. Chapter 4

16th September 2011

It's a miracle!

I've just seen a passing ship and I have good reason to believe that the captain saw me as well. I am going to be saved! Finally going back to Mum and Dad and good ol' England! I'm ecstatic and full of energy! I've eaten all of my favourite foods including the chocolate; I don't want to come on-board looking like a dead rat so I have to be plump and fit. I took a bath in the little stream and used the First Aid kit to treat my minor injuries. My last night on the island! Hahahaha what stories I have to tell the Hogwartians now!

A very happy Hermione saying goodbye for the last time.

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..


	5. Chapter 5

17th September 2011

… I was reading that last entry and I think I was a bit ridiculous. There was no ship, no one's coming. I'm alone. My heart just feels so heavy and I feel like there's no hope left.

Later that day:

It was around sundown and I was walking along the stream, my stomach rumbling audibly for I had had little to eat over the past few days. I had already betrayed my vegetarianism and would eat anything without thinking twice about it. That's what happened to the poor wild pig that was also taking its sunset walk along the stream. But mind you the pig was very nice, all juicy and full of flavour… I'm making myself hungry so I'll just go to sleep now. I miss Hogwarts feasts. And I dearly miss house elves too! Good night

H.G.

19th September 2011

Today I killed my first doe. What a great birthday present!

***Sarcastic smile***

It wasn't as hard as I expected since the animals here don't really know what humans are so I wasn't not considered the 'run-away-coz-that-bad-human-is-going-to-eat-you-up' type of predator. I used the rusty axe from the shed and crept up behind the doomed animal and SLICE! Its head rolled off and laid a little way away from the rest of its upright body. The doe's body was shock still until it convulsed and toppled to the dry ground. I left its head on the ground and slung the body over my aching shoulders and headed back to the small hut. Carrying the doe around my shoulders sounds simple enough but I was lacking in nutrition and protein so I staggered under the weight of the animal before giving up and dragging the corpse along the soil. Back at the hut I made a fire and cut the doe up into small palm sized portions with the Army Knife. Slowly I cooked the meat and put them on the table to cool a bit. Before all this happened I was a vegetarian. Before becoming a vegetarian I preferred my meat 'very well done'. Now I didn't care whether it was dry or bloody; I was just happy I had food. In just a few weeks my whole outlook on the world had changed. My life's philosophy, my ideas and inner thoughts were now as pure as… well… as pure as Ghandis' or something. I felt like I was turning into the Dali Lama with Bear Grylls survival skills! Now I believe it's better for people to move on from this life and go to a happier place. All the animals should go to Heaven. (Cat Haven! 'What irony!' I thought to myself) and all the disgusting humans who have done some harm to anything must die and rot in hell. Those kinds of people don't deserve to live, those 'people' includes me…

Hermione Granger

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..


	6. Chapter 6

22nd September 2011

Goodbye.

Hermione Granger

Brilliant Witch

16 years of age

Crash Survivor

DONE! The story is finally finished!

so:

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

Please review..

yeah u get the gist of this. Thanks for reading xoxoxoxox H.M


End file.
